phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
How Psionics Works
In Phaeselis, a man speaks mind to mind to another man. A woman can feel emotions and project her emotions to others. A man, to defend his people and his family, channels the power of his thoughts into his blade and his actions. Another man, summons the totality of his id in order to form a weapon of unimaginable power. And still yet, another man summons the full force of his best self to create a shield around him so he may act on the battle field. All that you need to understand about psionic kinesis is this: psionics only work through the application of certain universal laws. Psionics is the interaction of a person's mind with the spiritual part of his body that brings in the effect into manifestation in real time; allowing him and possibly others to see and feel the effects of his manifestation. The Source Mystics know about it. Physicists, in their quest for absolute zero, can't remove it. Masters of Spirituality talk about it all the time, as if it is a living thing. Atheists don't think it exists. They believe that life arose by exogenesis and not by biogenesis and certainly not by design or by thought. Energy. Energy is the Source of all living things and all things. In space, Energy flows through the Universe. It is a certain vibration of sound, light, and heat. It is electromagnetic energy that connects all things electrically and spiritually. It is the source of Psionics as it responds to a being's desire to express itself, and through the expression, Energy seeks to understand itself. Energy is Source, Source is Energy. At one time, this Energy was all alone and progressed as far as it could alone. In a fit to progress further, it split a part of itself into infinite parts in order to understand itself. Many of these parts are us. Vibration The key to Psionics is thought and vibration. To operate, a psionic power begins as a happy little thought that sends out a vibration out into the universe. The bigger the vibration, the greater the response of the Universe. Vibrations we are talking about is like sound -- a sound is set out, to be heard and to be answered. And every thinking being constantly vibrates at certain frequencies. And their desires, both unconscious and conscious, are all answered and given. No matter what the desire is. Psions and Vibration There are some that believe you are born with it. "It's Genetics, you're born with it!" one even exclaimed. However, those that become psions have learned that they can alter their vibrations to produce miracles of intensity to cause certain effects that seem to break the laws of Physics, but these actions are governed by higher laws than the laws we understand. A psion and other psionic people are trained to send out vibrations that are answered powerfully and immediately. Heaven and Earth will move for psions and other psionically gifted in order to give them what they desire. This is because the Psion has learned to embrace and operate on the Law of Attraction. The Law of Attraction is stated simply: you attract what you think about, or be, most of the time. It is stated in much better language as this: "For ''a'intelligence cleaveth unto intelligence; ''''b'wisdom receiveth wisdom; 'c'truth embraceth truth; 'd'virtue loveth virtue;'e'light cleaveth unto light; 'f'mercy hath 'g'compassion on mercy and claimeth her own; 'h'justice' continueth its course and claimeth its own; judgment goeth before the face of him who sitteth upon the throne and governeth and executeth all things.''" : --- Doctrine and Covenants 88:40 This is the Law of Attraction. We attract to us what we think about, or are, most of the time. It begins with thoughts or vibrations, powered by emotions, and brought into action. It's our thoughts that form our emotions, and our emotions that give us our actions, and our actions that give us our character. The psion operates through this, and other principles, in order to bring about the change in the universe that he desires. For the Law of Attraction is just one part of a greater law, that governs Cause and Effect. Approaches to Psionics The approaches to Psionics is split between East and West. As Western Philosophy is about the outside, the Eastern philosophers are concerned with the Inside. This approach affects how Psionics is effected, and the psionic philosophers in Phaeselis -- which are seers, vitalists, and telepaths -- constantly debate with each other over which way is best to manifest one's desire. In the middle of this debate are the Shapers and the Aegoi. Regardless of how men believe, Source still interacts with the vibrations they produce in order to give them the effect. The West approaches Psionics with Logic and Reason. This is called The Will and the Way. Through the will and the way, an individual can affect the world around him by imposing his will through the way. This is an external view of how psionics work. The doctrine is that Man imposes his will on the Environment and the Environment bends to his will -- as God causes the Universe to bend to his will (although Atheists prefer to think that Nature bends to Man's will). Conversely, The East approaches Psionics with Intuition and Non-linear thinking. This is called The Way of the Chakra. To the eastern psionic philosophers, Man makes the changes within himself, and the Environment just responds to the changes he has made. To the East, psionic potential resides in seven Chakras -- and one uses this psionic potential by making changes within himself. To the East, God makes changes in himself, speaks, and then the environment changes according to His word. The debate over Chakraism and Wayism -- the two philosophies -- rages on. Because of this, some people are beginning to wonder if there is a Law governing the power of Psionics. If so, people are looking through ancient texts left by the Old Empires to see if there is a correlation. The Psionic Disciplines A discipline is one of six groupings of powers, each defined by a common theme. The six disciplines are clairsentience, metacreativity, psychokinesis, psychometabolism, psychoportation, and telepathy. If a psion chooses to specialize in a discipline, he gains special benefits, while those who choose to stay generalists gain unique benefits of their own. clairsentience Clairsentience allows a man or a woman to percieve events, things, and happenings beyond space and time. Either in the past, or in the future. Such people are called seers (which causes confusion with their oracle counterparts, the seer archetype). The ability to see things in the future and in the past is an ability that is rare to say the least compared to it's divine counterpart. Remote Viewers, who see events in the present but in different locations, are considered to be seers. Metacreativity Metacreativity is Power Creation. Metacreativity works on three principles, from the Science of Getting Rich: *'There is a thinking stuff from which all things are made, and which, in its original state, permeates, penetrates, and fills the interspaces of the universe.' *'A thought in this substance produces the thing that is imaged by the thought.' *'A person can form things in his thought, and, by impressing his thought upon formless substance, can cause the thing he thinks about to be created.' This thinking stuff is typically called, in the Game, protoplasm. But that's not a good description of what it is. It's also called aether, which is a more perfect description. This stuff fills the emmense space and it was used to create the universe. However, not all of it was used to create the universe. Certainly a lot of it was used to create the universe, but it's infinite in its scope. It can never be used up. A man can most certainly produce original thought, as all thinking beings can. All the forms a man can fashion with his hands most certainly existed as thought. After all, a man cannot shape a thing without it existing as thought first. And so, as it is with man, so as it is with the shaper. Psychokinesis Psychokinesis is the manipulation of matter and energy within the confines of space and time. The results are often simple enough, making objects fly through the air. Psychokinetic effects can be unnerving or focused. But the ability to manipulate energy and matter in such a way is highly impressive. Such psions with this ability are often called Kineticists. Psychometabolism Psychometabolism is mind over body powers. Its powers allows you to manipulate your own biology. Psychoportation Telepathy Category:Power Category:Psionics Category:Psion Category:How Stuff Works Category:Law of Attraction Category:Phaeselis Category:Player's Guide New Psionic Powers Psion Powers 5th Level Beast from the Id '' 6th level ''Stall Mortality Select Psionic Feats (from Hyperconscious) Video ath Category:Power Category:Psionics Category:Psion Category:How Stuff Works Category:Law of Attraction Category:Phaeselis Category:Player's Guide